Alliances and Friends, Rivals and Enemies
by Rosehickory
Summary: Instead of being sent to the French court at a young age, Anne Boleyn becomes a lady to Princess Mary.When years later the King wants a divorce, Mary sends her loyal servant and closest friend, Anne Boleyn to catch his eye and become his new queen.
1. Prologue

So here it is. The winner of the poll. This is just the prologue. The actual first chapter should be up sometime next week. Mary's gonna be born earlier in this. She'll be born in 1512 and Anne will be born in 1510 making her two years older than Princess Mary. Also I know that Mary was probably not living at Ludlow at six years old but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$%&*()%^*()($&)%($&()^()$^*)$&(!()&$()(&*(&)&()

1518

Eight year old Anne Boleyn was sulking. Until recently the plan for her and her sister were that Mary was to go to France to serve the queen Claude, and Anne was to go to the archduchesses court until she was old enough to go to France. But then a position in the Princess Mary household had opened up for a young girl of a noble family and her father had jumped at it.

Having Anne placed in a royal household now would be more beneficial to the Marquess of Wiltshire and his family than with her placed in a foreign court. Anne hadn't been happy with the original plan as it would mean she would be alone with no one she knew, she was less than pleased with the new plan.

Elizabeth Boleyn watched her youngest daughter with a heavy heart. Her oldest, Mary was happy to be going to the exotic and elegant French court but Elizabeth was not happy. How could a mother be happy when her two daughters were being snatched from her? At least Anne, as a lady to Princess Mary would be closer and able to see them a few times a year. How soon would it be before her baby George was also sent away to start his future?

She knelt in front of her dark-haired daughter. She had certainly taken after her father. Anne was not as flirty or playful as Mary. Some would argue that she was also not as beautiful but Elizabeth could see that she would grow into a captivating young woman. But for now she was just a shadow of the woman she would become. "Anne you should be happy about this. It will mean a very high place for you in the future."

Anne regarded her mother silently. What was there to be happy about? "I don't want to go." she stated plainly. She didn't want to leave Hever and its oh so familiar scenery. She loved it here.

"Anne you will be around other girls your age. The Princess Mary herself is only two years younger than you. You will have many new duties but also many new friends and playmates." Elizabeth said knowing how much Anne wanted someone to play with her. "You must make me proud and serve the Princess well alright?" she continued smiling at her daughter even though her heart was breaking.

Anne thought this over silently. She loved her parents very much and did not want to disappoint them especially her mother. She finally nodded and Elizabeth pulled her in for a hug.

$%&((*)$&()$&()$&()%^(&)$%&($&()&()$(&)%(&)%&()$%&()$%&()))

Ludlow Palace, a few weeks later.

Anne entered the palace nervously. The maid that was leading her to her room was silent and Anne wondered if something was wrong with her. They finally reached the room and as Anne stepped inside, the maid turned and left. Anne felt more alone now than ever. She went about settling herself and her stuff, casting occasional glances at the other bed.

She knew she was to share a room with another girl but she didn't know who or what she was like. A small blonde haired girl entered the room, surprising Anne. They looked about the same age. "Hello my name is Jane Seymour." the other girl said shyly not meeting Anne's eyes.

"I'm Anne Boleyn." Anne replied. They stood looking at each other silently for a few minutes until Jane smiled.

"You should meet Princess Mary. She's really nice and I'm sure she'll like you." Jane gushed enthusiastically. Anne nodded, returning the smile.

Jane led her through a complex maze of rooms and hallways until they finally got to the Princesses rooms. Jane knocked and upon entering both her and Anne curtsied as was expected. Mary looked them over, wondering who Jane had brought with her.

"This is Anne Boleyn your highness." Jane said gesturing to Anne. Mary studied her, remembering that the Lady Salisbury had said she would have a new attendant coming.

"Welcome Lady Anne." Mary said politely as she had been taught. Anne smiled at her thankfully. Maybe. Just maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

$%&($(&)^()&$$()$()(&$&()$(&&(%!%&()(!&)%((!&)(!&

Yes I am also having Anne/Jane friendship. This fics will have a lot of unexpected alliances. Well what'd you think? I hope you all liked it. Next chapter we will skip forward quite a few years to the year 1527 which means the Great Matter will be taking place and the beginning of a plan is forming in Mary's mind. R+R please. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Mistress

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. All your questions will be answered in due time. This chapter takes a rather large time jump. The Great Matter has started but Katherine and Mary still have their official titles even though they're not being honored as such by Henry. Also Kathryn Shelton is a fictional character.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

$&*()$&()%!&()%()*$!*()()!&()!%!&()&())!&((&&

1527

"The King has informed us of his intent to visit next month in honor of the Princesses birthday." Lady Salisbury announced to Princess Mary and the few ladies that were still here. Mary was impassive, concealing her emotions from all as she had been taught but Salisbury knew she was fighting a storm of emotions.

Some of Mary's more loyal ladies, however, could not hide their irritation. She even thought she saw Jane Seymour, who was one of the sweetest girls, exchange a furious look with Anne Boleyn who's dark eyes were dancing with fire. Salisbury watched them carefully. They were closest to the Princess and she was sure to explode later in private when she was sure she was alone.

Salisbury could see that they were unhappy and rightly so. An unasked question hung in the air. Would she be there? The most despicable of women who was their Princess's biggest enemy.

Three years ago a woman had caught the King's fancy. However she did not submit to be his mistress, wanting more. The king desperately wanting a son, listened to her poison against the Queen and then one year later the King asked for an annulment. Everyone knew it was the fault of that hateful witch, Kathryn Shelton. An annulment would rob Katherine of her rightful title as queen and Mary of being Princess.

Salisbury sighed sending up a silent prayer for the queen. Her nephew was interfering on her behalf but the King seemed to forget everything he had once loved about her. She turned her attention back to her young charge and her faithful ladies. She allowed herself a small smile. If Mary had such loyal and true friends such as Jane Seymour and Anne Boleyn, Kathryn Shelton would have much more troubles to worry about.

%$&($)$(&&(!$(&!(&)!%&()%&%&()$(&)&((&)$

Henry banged his fist on the table. Kathryn, his love, watched him with seductive green eyes. He spared a smile in her direction, forced though it was. He had expected the annulment to have taken less time than it had. He had wanted to be married to Kathryn and expecting their first son by now. But Katherine could not see reason.

Kathryn shook her head. "If it were not for Katherine and the pope defying you then you would have your son by now." He nodded stormily at her words. "I heard you are planning to visit Mary soon and you do not want me to accompany you." She masked it well but there was a challenge in her silky voice.

"I will persuade her to see things the way they are and not to allow her mother to turn her against me. I am only taking some of my household not the whole court." He had not seen his daughter in many years and wished to see how she had grown. He tried to forget the hurt on Katherine's face when she learned she would not see their daughter as well.

"You know as long you treat Mary as your heir no one will think that you are serious. Why do you allow her to remain at Ludlow where the King's heir usually resides if she is illegitimate?" Kathryn purred allowing her fingers to drift along Henry's arm.

Henry thought for a moment of the daughter he had once cherished and loved and that had adored him. It pained him to think she was illegitimate but it was the truth nonetheless. He would be prepared to provide for her lavishly if only she and her mother were not so stubborn. He pushed these thoughts away as Kathryn leaned in for a kiss.

"You are right sweetheart." Kathryn smiled triumphantly and leaned in to press their lips together.

$%*()()*%!(&!(!%**(!%(*!()%&(&$&()%$&(!$&(

This was supposed to be a lot longer but oh well. Hope you liked it. R+R please. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Making of Plans

Sorry for the long wait guys. Thanks for all the reviews. This one is a bit longer than the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

!$(!)*$()!&&(&(!$!$&(&()!$($&)($&)$()!&$(

Mary sat alone in her rooms. She had pleaded illness and dismissed her ladies and governess. The curtains were drawn, cloaking the room in darkness. Although everyone tried to keep news from court and of the annulment reaching her ears, she knew well enough what was going on. As the King's visit drew nearer and nearer her thoughts dwelled more and more on it.

When she was still the pearl of his world and her mother still queen in his eyes, she had visited the court often. She knew her father well. He was handsome, intelligent, and charming. He was often full of good humour and no one could accuse him of being a miser like his father. Yet at the same time, he had been a spoiled prince and was now a spoiled king. When he wanted something he would go to great lengths to get it.

It was for this reason she wondered if her mother would succeed. He was dead set on having his whore as his wife. Mary had also heard that Kathryn Shelton had introduced him to heretic learnings. If he did not get what he wanted from the pope would he turn to the protestants?

She needed to prepare a plan just in case to protect her own position. If he was set on having a new marriage it would be best if it was with someone who supported Mary. How could she find someone that could do it and was faithful to her?

Mary pondered this for a while and when she closed her eyes she saw dark eyes flashing out at her, like dark hooks for the soul.

!*()$&(&)$&()!$&()$$&()!()&&()!$&()$&(&($&)&(

Henry dismounted from his horse, not waiting to see if his entourage had caught up yet or not. It might be a while yet since some of them had brought their families. He waited for them to announce the King, then strode into the hall as if he owned it, which he did.

He was pleased to see that all were curtsying or bowing before him. Mary stood at the end of the hall, her curtsy shallower than the others because of her status as Princess. His breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was no longer a little girl but a beautiful girl. He could see himself in her but also Katherine too.

His eyes sweeping the hall he was pleased to see that Mary had surrounded herself with pretty young ladies as did her mother. His eyes caught on a dark haired girl standing next to a blonde in particular. She looked beautiful. Dark, mysterious and enigmatic she was just the kind of girl he would have chased before Kathryn. He tore his gaze away and moved to approach Mary. He gave the signal to rise and smiled down at Mary, trying to push all thoughts of the mysterious girl away unsuccessfully.

She was Thomas Boleyn's daughter was she not? The youngest Henry believed. He remembered her sister fondly, she had been his mistress before Kathryn had come along. Her brother, George was one of his men. He was a healthy, energetic boy, one of Henrys inner circle. He would have to ask the father if she would be coming to court soon and honor him or George in some way to earn her favour.

"So he didn't bring his whore after all." Anne stated under her breath so only Jane could hear her. Jane shot her a shocked look. Anne was bolder but that didn't stop Jane from protesting her sometimes. Jane believed that a lady should always be respectful and generous even to those who did nto deserve it.

"Anne you should not use such language." Jane cautioned. Anne shot her a mischievous glance then turned back to the festivities. Her family was here and she was eager to see them. She hadn't seen them in a year or so. It was her only regret about living in the country with the Princess. Catching sight of Mary's head tossing in that flirty way of hers she smiled at Jane and made her way through the crowd.

"Anne!" Mary laughed brightly and ran to embrace her sister. She waved to George, calling him over. Anne laughed as her brother twirled her around then set her down. He looked her over. She was wearing a beautiful deep red gown that was fringed in gold. She had always known how to dress to bring out her best.

"You've grown!" Anne exclaimed, looking at her brother closer. He had certainly grown into a handsome young man. "You must be cutting a swathe through the ladies at court." George nodded with a playful look in his dark eyes. He had dark curly hair not unlike Anne's. They had both inherited their fathers looks while Mary favored more their mother. Although Mary and George enjoyed court more and were ambitious like their father, Anne and Elizabeth Boleyn preferred quiet lives and were both adept at hiding their true feelings until it suited them to reveal them.

"You've grown as well." George said, meaning it. She was beautiful in a subtle exotic way while Mary was so playful and energetic. While Anne was interested in her studies and very intelligent, Mary could rather mingle with those of the court.

Catching sight of a pretty girl, George bade farewell to his sisters and ran to catch up with her. A handsome man stepped up to ask Mary to dance and Anne was alone. Looking around for the person she wanted, perhaps, most to see she was surprised at a deep voice behind her. "May I have this dance?" Anne turned to see it was none other than the King himself. Caught between her anger and excitement she nodded.

As the dance started Henry whispered to her, "You've served Princess Mary for a long time have you not?" Anne looked up at him. He was getting rid of his wife, bastardizing his daughter, yet he kept up with her attendants and asked about her. The King was truly a mystery. It was hard to tell what he would do next.

"Since I was eight years old your Majesty." Anne answered, glancing at him from the sides of her dark eyes as he twirled her. Once again Henry found himself astounded at her beauty.

"She's certainly grown." Henry said, his eyes softening at the mention of his daughter. Anne puzzled over this for a second. For three years he had neglected Mary in favor of his mistress and her promise of a son and now he was taking pride in her?

"She has grown into a beautiful intelligent young woman. She does your Majesty proud." Anne replied truthfully. The Princess was graceful and dignified, two traits she must have inherited from her mother. Henry smiled then, his blue eyes lighting up. Anne smiled back, a dimpled smile that spoke of soft joys and promises.

Leaning close to Anne, "She is lucky to have such a beautiful, intelligent lady such as you." he whispered in her ear. He grinned when Anne blushed a deep red. He brushed his lips across her hand as the dance ended and stepped away. Another man asked her to dance as he watched and she accepted. She threw him one more playful glance and then turned her attention to her partner. Henry watched slightly jealous.

$%*()($)*&()$()!$*(!$()$&$!()&!$&()$&()!$&()!$&()()!&$

Mary waited nervously for her father. He had requested to speak to her alone after dinner and the celebrations. She had been carefully watching him the whole night. After that first dance with Lady Anne he had not taken his eyes off of her the whole time. His eyes sparked with longing and envy whenever she danced with someone else.

A plan was already beginning to form in Mary's mind. She just had to work out the kinks. As she sank deeper into thought the King came in and sat across from her. He took a sip from his wine and they were both silent for a moment.

"I will speak plainly Mary. I have discovered that my marriage to your mother is invalid as she was first married to my brother. Katherine has refused to enter into a nunnery so I have asked the pope for an annulment which I know is the right thing to do. There cannot be another civil war Mary. I must have a son as my heir, a son for England!"

Mary sat silent during this. Her fathers son Henry Fitzroy had died a few years back. So he going to illegitimize her, throw her to poverty and take away her mothers rightful title all for some whore and a son that wasn't even born yet?

She tilted her head towards him but still keeping it bowed slightly. She got that from her mother, Henry noted, that ability to challenge while at the same time appearing to be obedient. Her eyes betrayed no emotion. "You would make me a bastard then, Your Majesty?" Mary asked hardly daring to breathe..

It had made her father angry, she could see that immediately. He jumped to his feet and started yelling, "I must have a new wife and a son! A woman cannot rule! You are as stubborn as your mother and a disobedient daughter! You and your household will move to Beaulieu!" He stormed out while Mary, pale-faced, raced through her thoughts.

If he wanted a new marriage then she would do her best to manipulate it to her advantage. She would talk it over with Lady Anne soon.

As Henry stormed out of the Princesses rooms all the servants saw he was angry and scrambled to drop into respectful bows. As he passed her ladies he could not help but see disapproving dark eyes on him.

$*($&()($**!()!()&!$()$&!&()$!$&()$&()!$&()$&()(&!)$

Mary was not the only one who had noted the King's interest in Anne Boleyn. "She enchants him that is for sure. But I do not think he will abandon Kathryn Shelton easily." Thomas Boleyn said thinking heavily. The Sheltons were cousins to them, the Duke of Norfolk at the head of them. Yet the Boleyn's felt no loyalty to them since they had not seen fit to help them at all when their girl occupied to King's attention.

"She's grown into an enchanting young woman. The King has always liked a sexy educated woman. Although how Anne learned to catch a man's attention, least of all a King's, here of all places is a mystery to me." Mary reported.

"It is curious is it not? It's no secret that Kathryn Shelton hates the Princess and the King has followed her in this yet he comes here for her birthday and dances with one of her ladies and most loyal supporters. Perhaps he wants to be kind to his daughter and he is searching for a beautiful lady that allows him to do that." George suggested. Anne was almost more faithful to Princess Mary than she was to her own family.

"That may be. If Anne does become his next fancy, she will do all in her power to help the Princess." Elizabeth reminded them. Her husband and children were ambitious that was for sure. Only Anne has no wish to rise farther than the Princesses service. Elizabeth could tell that she was happy there and had made many valuable friends. She loved all her children dearly but she wished that they were closer to her sometimes.

"Then we must encourage his attention. The Shelton's have shown no sign of helping us with their newly found fortunes so we must make our own way." Thomas Boleyn stated, looking at his wife and children.

"She'll not be catching anyone's attention here. The King will forget her fast if he does not see her again soon." Mary observed. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. Another problem. Whatever else, Kathryn Shelton had the King's ear and for now had the power to get rid of them if they thought Anne was a rival and Anne did not garner enough of the King's attention for herself. They had left Anne in the Princesses service because even though she was out of favor and unstable, it would be even more dangerous to enter her into Katherines at this time and there was no other place for her.

Mary was still in the Queen's service and they took little notice of her so perhaps Anne would be safe there. "So we bring her to court." Thomas decided finally. Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile. She knew Anne well and that she would choose her own path.

TBC

Well I am a little bit more satisfied with this one. R+R please. Thanks for reading. I've got a new poll up on my profile whether I should start another story where Elizabeth Boleyn is widowed when her children are young and she marries Sir Thomas More. Also what do you guys think I should do with this story? Should Kathryn Shelton be the second wife and Anne the third or Anne the second wife? Tell me in a review or pm.


	4. Seperation

Thanks for all the reviews. For some reason this chapter didn't show up at the same time as The Royal Cradle update so I re-uploaded it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

$*($)($()%()$&*%(%&$()!$&*$(&*$&($&)($&)

Mary went over her speech nervously in her head. She needed to ask Anne to entrance the King. She expected that Anne would refuse at first out of loyalty to Katherine but Mary was sure she could convince her to do it. She tilted her head back and moved towards the window, letting the sunlight warm her face. She had been informed that Anne would be leaving her service to join the court. While this knowledge made her slightly sad she knew it was best for her plans.

She turned when the door open, happy to see it was Anne. "I understand you will not be joining us at Beaulieu." she waited until Anne nodded her confirmation. "I will miss you but I have a task for you there." Mary paused to gather her thoughts. Anne waited curious. What could Mary have for her to do? Mary finally decided the best way was to come out and say it.

"The King is determined on a new marriage and it is no secret that his current choice for a wife hates me. The King will do anything to get a new wife even I am afraid go against his Holiness." Anne wanted to reassure her mistress that this was not true but she could not bring herself to lie. "I need you once you are at court to do as much as you can to attract the King and replace Kathryn Shelton in his heart so he can be persuaded to be kinder to me and my mother."

Anne's eyes widened as she stammered a nervous refusal. Mary crossed the room hurriedly and took Anne's hands in hers. "Anne I need you to do this for me. Please, if Kathryn Shelton becomes the next queen none of us will be safe. My life will be in danger." Mary pleaded.

Anne stared in shock at the princess she had known for almost a decade. She had only met Queen Katherine when she visited Mary or Mary visited court but loyalty to Mary also meant loyalty to the queen. To betray one was to betray the other. Mary could sense Anne's hesitance and could guess the cause. "I am asking this of you as the rightful princess of England. You will not be betraying me or my mother. Please Anne." Mary's bright blue eyes stared into Anne's dark ones. Anne finally nodded after a long period of silence.

Mary smiled in relief. She knew she had just embarked on a dangerous journey but this was what had to be done. Still she could not ignore the darkest truth. That was that in replacing Kathryn Shelton's place in Henry's heart, Anne would also be replacing the queen's place.

$*($%&()($&)&$()$&(&()&()$!$&()$!&()&(!)&()$&()!(&)$

Anne made her way back to the rooms in a daze. She had already started packing for the court. Anne wished she was going with the princess. She entered her rooms unprepared for the sight that greeted her. Jane sat on the bed crying softly. Anne sat next to Jane and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "What's wrong Jane?"

"I-it would appear that I am not going to Beaulieu with you and the princess. I am going to join my brothers at court." Jane stammered, her pretty blonde hair falling limply around her face. Anne brushed it away softly.

"I am not going either. I'm to join the Queen's household. We will be together at least." Jane looked in surprise at Anne. This was news to her. Anne considering telling Jane of her task for a moment but decided against it. Her friend was too fragile.

"Then the Princess will be alone? She will be so lonely for the King has dismissed some of her most loyal ladies." Jane said, distress filling her blue eyes. Anne nodded sadly.

"We will all have to make our way through this storm. But we will make it through and come out the better for it." Anne promised.

Jane shook her head, crying a few more tears. "I hope you are right."

$%*($(&$()*$&($&($&&$&()$&($&$&()$&($

2 Months Later

Katherine sat among her ladies sewing quietly. She had few left, loyal ones were very hard to find. A new one was supposed to arrive soon. She knew that all of the world knew about the state of her marriage and they were reluctant to show themselves favorable to her so why this Boleyn girl was coming was a mystery. She looked up when the door opened and a teenage girl came in dipping into a curtsey,

She set aside her sewing and stepped down to study the girl. She noted that the girl was a dark beauty. "Lady Anne Boleyn I take it?" she asked. She knew from Mary that Anne Boleyn was one of her closest friends and confidantes.

Anne nodded. She was glad to be here finally but the joy was dampened by the knowledge that Mary was at Beaulieu right then instead of her rightful residence at Ludlow. Katherine motioned for Anne to rise. She studied her for a second more wondering if she was placed here as a spy. Finally curiosity about her daughter won. "You have come from the Princesses household correct?" Anne nodded once more. Katherine smiled. "Come then, walk with me in the garden and tell me of my daughter."

Anne smiled only too happy to comply. For now she would be a friend to the queen until the moment came when Anne would betray her.

TBC

Poor Katherine. I'm afraid I will not be able to give her a happy ending in this but hopefully Mary, Anne and Jane will get a better ending than they did in real life. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


End file.
